


A Grand Day

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Series: Heats and Ruts (ABO) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kemonomimi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	A Grand Day

Damon was woken up to two pairs of legs jumping on his stomach and he rubbed his eyes. "Cyran. Merric. What are you two doing?" If anything, that got him sitting up at least, looking at the clock. It was 6:30am. On a Saturday, "Do you two realize what time it is? Daddy and I don't have to work, so we like to get our sleep in on Saturdays and Sundays."

"But we're not tired anymore, Papa!" Cyran crawled up into Damon's space and hugged him tightly. "And we're hungry!" he looked up at Damon with his big green eyes that he inherited from Brady and Damon was putty in his son's hands. He couldn't argue with those eyes. They worked when Brady used them, and they're working now with Cyran using them. He sighed. "Alright, alright. Go head into the kitchen and take seats, I'll be right down to see what we've got to make you for breakfast. Before he crawled out of bed, he rolled over and snuggled into Brady some more. "Your sons want breakfast. Care to join us?"

The motion woke Brady up and he leaned into his mate's touch. "Mmm… sure. I hope they didn't wake you; I've talked to them about that."

"They did, but it's fine. If they're awake, we should be awake anyway. After all, they're only four so leaving them to their own devices would be a terrible idea," Damon chuckled and crawled out of bed, putting on a pair of shorts and running a hand through his hair. "I just wish they would sleep a little bit longer, but kids are like that, I guess."

Brady sat up and stretched. "Yeah I guess that's true. And I guess sleeping through the night and waking up at 6am is better than waking up five times in the middle of the night."

Damon leaned over and kissed him. "Yeah, I totally get that. I guess this is better than that," he said with a chuckle and then headed into the kitchen where the twins were sitting at the table waiting for their parents to come make them food. That was one of the things that they're good about. Damon looked in the counters. "We could make you guys some bagels, and that's something I know Daddy would like as well. We've got peanut butter and jelly as well."

Both boys' eyes widened, and they clapped their hands. They were seemingly very excited with this turn of events. "Yeah! Please Papa we want bagels!" they both chimed, so Damon reached and got out both the pack of the regular sized ones (for him and Brady), and the mini ones for the twins because they weren't capable of eating an entire full sized one, but didn't want to split a one because they wanted both halves like their daddies had. Damon popped the bagels into the toaster one at a time and was spreading the toppings on Brady's (he liked cream cheese and strawberry jam on his) just as the man in question was walking into the kitchen and smiled. "So, the boys wanted bagels this morning. Nice, we haven't done that in a while. What did you put on mine, by the way?"

"Cream cheese and strawberry jam, of course," Damon smiled, "Just the way you like it." He placed the plate in Brady's hand and then set each of the small ones in front of the boys (they both liked peanut butter and grape jelly on theirs), and then one for himself (he was the perfect foil to both Brady and the boys: he liked cream cheese and grape jelly for his) and smiled as they started to eat. "So, since we're all awake now, did anyone have anything they wanted to do today. Since we haven't got any set plans today, I figured we could wing it unless someone had something they really wanted to do."

Brady licked the cream cheese from his fingers and smiled. "I don't have any plans, boys did you want to do anything?  
Cyran looked up from his bagel and gave Brady a toothy grin. "Daddy can we go swimming?" Fortunately, they lived in a housing development with a public pool for residents so they could go hit it whenever they wanted and didn't have to worry about any type of maintenance on it.

Brady thought about it. "You know what, yeah! Let's do that." He finished his bagel and ruffled Cyran's gray hair (both boys were a good mix of both their dads: Cyran had Brady's eyes and Damon's hair and Merric was the opposite). "Merric that sound good to you?"

Merric thought about it. "Do I have to go in the really, really deep end?" he asked. He was a bit scared of water and swimming.

"No, of course not, and you'll have your floaties on," Damon smiled. "But if you just want to sit at the side of the pool as well, that would be okay. I'd sit out with you." Though Damon would like to get in the water, he would forfeit it for his pup's comfort.

"Papa will you hold me when I'm in the water?" Merric asked next.

"Of course I will!" Damon kissed the top of his forehead as the boy finished his breakfast. "And is there anything you want to do today, Merric?"

He thought about it. "Can we see a movie?"

Damon smiled. "Swimming and a movie, sounds like a perfect combination!" He finished his own breakfast and picked up everyone's plates. "Brady, do you mind getting the boys cleaned up and dressed while I clean up the breakfast dishes?"

Brady picked up the boys, one in each arm, and gave Damon a kiss as he left for the boys' room. "Alright my pups, pick what you want to wear, and make sure they match this time. No Cyran, you can't wear a bright orange top with green shorts. And Merric, it's the middle of summer you can't wear sweats."

Both boys, to Brady's surprise, picked out t-shirts and jean shorts, so they actually matched today. Brady also made sure to grab their swim trunks out for when they decided to go swimming later. (The plan was most likely movie first, then once it got warmer, they'd switch to swimming.) He set the trunks on the bed and then got the boys dressed. "There you two go. Now, you two play nice while Papa and I go ahead and get dressed as well." The boys nodded and decided to pit giant lion against giant T-rex while Brady snuck out of the room and went to grab Damon, who was just finishing up the kitchen. "Got the boys dressed. Wanna go ahead and get dressed as well?"

Damon turned around and smiled at his mate. "Yeah, awesome. Thanks so much babe, you're the best!" He then decided to follow Brady into their room so they could get dressed. "So, which order did you want to do things in today? Movie or pool first?"

"I figure movie first, because it'll be cooler toward the morning and then swimming after. That way they get tired out, but not too tired that they fall asleep in the theater," Brady reasoned.

"That's a good idea," Damon nodded, "We'll do that. So no putting on swim trunks right now. Got it." He opted for a t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts.

Brady smiled and put on a polo and a pair of jean shorts. He was professional even when he was off work. Damon loved it.

"You look good," Damon commented, "Not that you ever not look good."

Brady chuckled. "So do you. You're the most handsome man I know." Brady pulled Damon into his arms and kissed him.

Damon smiled. "You know how to flatter me, don't you?" He shook his head and slipped his glasses on. "Alright, let's get the boys and head out to the movies."

"That sounds like the perfect idea," Brady smiled, and they headed hand in hand into the boys' room. "Cyran? Merric? Are you two boys ready to go? Daddy and Papa are ready."

The boys jumped up and each launched themselves at one of their dads: Cyran went to Brady, and Merric went to Damon. They each took the boys to the car and set them up in their booster seats. "What movie do you boys want to see?" Brady asked.

"Tiny People!" Merric giggled. Cyran didn't care, because he wants to go swimming, so he has no opinion on what movie they saw.

"Cyran? Is Tiny People okay?" Brady asked again as he backed out of the parking lot.

"Don't care," Cyran said quietly. "I just wanna go swimming."

"I know you do, but it makes more sense to watch the movie first," Brady explained, "Because if we go swimming first, then you're going to get tired and fall asleep during the movie, and we don't want that."

Cyran thought about it, "Oh! That makes sense, Daddy."

"You two are such good boys," Brady smiled, eyes on the road. The boys rarely got into any type of trouble, didn't really have temper tantrums, and never even really argued with them. He knew that was going to come in due time, but he was glad it came later. Most pups reached that stage at age 2 or 3. The twins were 4 and skipped it completely, it seemed.

Damon looked back since he was in the front passenger seat. "Are you two okay back there? Maybe after the movie but before swimming we can get lunch at the mall, would you boys like that?" Damon and Brady tried not to spoil the boys too much, so they tried to eat meals at home most of the time. But today was a special occasion.

The boys both looked up and their eyes got as big as saucers. "Really Papa, really?" Cyran asked.

"Of course, today is a special day out!" Damon grinned. "We'll go to the pizza place!"

Both boys cheered.

* * *

Surprisingly, the showing of Tiny People the little family made it for wasn't a very popular showing, so the theater wasn't as full as everyone was expecting. The family sat down with their snacks and drinks and were able to get a decent seat for the show.

The movie was about as good as one could have hoped for a movie geared at young children. The boys loved it (Cyran even surprised them by really getting into it as the movie kicked into high gear since he was reluctant to see the movie in the first place), Damon and Brady rolled their eyes at it, but overall everyone had a good time.

As they left the theater, the boys started begging to go get lunch. "Aren't you guys still full from your snacks? Daddy and Papa sure are," Damon chuckled.

The boys shook their heads. "No we're hungry already Papa!!" Cyran told him as he dragged Damon toward the food court, Merric following with Brady. "Please?"

"Let's wait just a little bit, okay?" Damon asked. "Why don't we check out the toy store that just opened up?"

The boys' eyes went even wider. That definitely got their attention in a way even food wouldn't have. "Okay!!" they both exclaimed, and Damon led them into the toy store. Because they were such good boys during the movie, and didn't whine too much about lunch, Brady and Damon allowed them one small toy each.

They each picked out toys pertaining to the movie they had all just watched (of course they did) and proudly explained how they were getting these toys because they were such good boys for their daddies and how their daddies were so proud of them, and it caused Damon and Brady to both just chuckle with slight embarrassment at the boys' enthusiasm.

The cashier waved it off, it's not anything she hadn't seen before since she worked in a toy store, and cheerfully ran the boys' toys up. Damon paid for them and they left the store.

And fortunately for the boys, because they took what felt like ages to choose their toys, by the time they were checked out Damon's and Brady's stomachs were starting to growl. "Alright boys, who wants some pizza now?"

"Me! Me!" the boys both exclaimed and the family headed for the food court.

Damon knew exactly what they'd all want on their pizza and ordered a small for him and Brady to share, and a "personal" size for the boys (they'd both only eat about half of it, so it was perfect for them to share). Once the order was up, Damon brought it to their table.

"Papa what's the little pizza for?" Cyran asked, pointing to it.

"That one's for your brother and you to share kiddo," Damon smiled and set the little pieces on plates, giving one to Cyran and one to Merric along with two small cups of fruit punch from the restaurant's soda fountain, "You two have been such good boys today that I thought it'd be nice that you two got your own little pizza to share. Then Daddy and Papa will share the big one." He made plates for himself and Brady as well as handed Brady his drink.

* * *

"You two go on ahead," Brady called to Damon and Cyran, "I'll stay here and try to calm Merric down."

Damon hated leaving his mate there with his son while he's having a tantrum, but Brady seemed to have it all under control, so he picked Cyran up and started the trek over to the community pool.

Brady, meanwhile, tried to pick Merric up in order to take him to the pool as well but the little boy just wanted to fight the entire way. "No! I don't wanna go!"

"Hey now buddy," Brady tried to reason with him, "We did what you wanted to do even though your brother wasn't interested, so you really need to just humor us and do what your brother wanted to do, it's only fair."

"But the water is scary!" Merric cried out.

Brady pursed his lips and sat down beside Merric, holding his arms out. "It'll be okay buddy. Daddy and Papa will be there, and one of us will hold you the entire time."

Merric shook his head. "No no no! Water scary!"

Brady gave up and pulled Merric into a hug. He wasn't going to leave until Merric was okay, because he doesn't want Merric to be totally afraid of the water, and forcing him into it would just make it worse, so he needs to make sure Merric was okay with going into the pool before they left the house. "It's not scary, and Daddy and Papa will be there. It's going to be okay, I promise. Has Daddy ever lied to you?"

Merric sniffled and looked up at Brady. "No."

"That's right buddy," Brady kissed his forehead, "C'mon, let's go. I'm sure Papa and Cyran are already there."

"Okay," Merric curled up into Brady's arms and let Brady hold him as he stood up and left the house for the pool.

"You're such a good boy," Brady smiled as he opened the door into the pool. He smiled as he watched Damon walk around the shallow area of the pool with Cyran in his arms. He waited until there was a lull in his mate's movements before greeting them. "Look who came to join us."

"Merric!!!" Cyran reached out for his brother. "Come play with us!"

Merric was still a little scared but looked at Brady. "Daddy can we?"

"Of course!" Brady smiled and slowly walked into the pool, holding Merric. "There we go kiddo!"

Merric was still a little clingy to Brady, but he wasn't having a tantrum so Brady considered it a win. The water was a little chilly, but not too bad.

"Daddy can I splash Merric?" Cyran asked, and both Brady and Damon beamed at their son asking for permission instead of just doing it.

"Thank you for asking, but it would probably scare him, so please don't," Brady told Cyran and the boy resorted to splashing Damon instead.

Damon chuckled, "You are such a good boy."

* * *

Damon's eyes closed almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was exhausted from the day, and he had just put the boys to bed (who also fell asleep as soon as they hit the pillow). "Today was exhausting."

"Yeah," Brady sat beside him, "But today was fun, and I wouldn't take it back for anything."

"Mmm," Damon hummed, "Me neither. I'm glad for our little family."

"Me too," Brady smiled as he held his mate close, "Me too."


End file.
